


The heart is slow to learn

by daughter_of_the_fifth_house



Series: Stories inspired by Songs [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Accidental Marriage, F/M, Fem!Bones - Freeform, Flirting, Genderswap, Jim going crazy, Leah messes with Jim, Pike tries to talk sense into Leah, Pregnancy, Scotty helps Leah, Wedding Present, black lace underwear, divorce papers, short uniform dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/pseuds/daughter_of_the_fifth_house
Summary: Doctor Leah McCoy receives a present. But the name on the box is quite a surprise. It’s addressed to Leah Kirk. She tries to find out what’s going on and learns that her best friend, Captain James T. Kirk, failed to send a form annulling an accidental wedding that happened on an away mission. He wants to rectify the situation, but she’s pretty furious with him. As a punishment she refuses to sign the divorce papers. She also messes a little with him. The crew is aware that they're both in love with each other. But, well, sometimes the heart is slow to learn...





	1. A suprising present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from a song from the musical "Dracula" from Frank Wildhorn.
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Trek isn't mine. I'm just borrowing the Enterprise and the characters for this fic.

The Enterprise was currently docking at Deep Space Two and Doctor Leah McCoy was using the time for some inventory. She wanted to refill the med supplies, but since some nurses weren’t as good as Christine Chapel she had to check if all lists were correct, so she could send the requests to the stations quarter master.

After three hours she was almost done and luckily hadn’t found as many discrepancies as she’d expected. She was now finishing the list in her office when a yeoman from the space station entered Medbay with a large box that looked like it was of alien origin.

He waited until Nurse Christine Chapel came to him.

“Can I help you?”

“I’m looking for Doctor Leah Kirk.”

The nurse was stunned. “Who?”

“Your Chief Medical Officer. Leah Kirk.”

“Uhm… you mean Doctor McCoy”, she corrected him, but was highly amused.

He shifted the box in his arms and showed her the name of the recipient. Doctor Leah Kirk, CMO of the USS Enterprise.

“Uhm, one moment please.” Christine now barely managed to _not_ grin. She had no idea what was going on, but it surely was going to be epic. She went to the doctor’s office and pressed the chime.

“Come in”, Leah’s voice sounded.

The door opened and Christine stepped into the doorframe, keeping the door open. “Doctor McCoy, there is a package for you. Looks like a present. But it’s a little strange…”

“Why? Who sent it?” Leah let the PADD sink she was holding. She got up from her chair.

“I don’t know, but it’s addressed to Doctor Leah _Kirk_. Mix up or did you fail to mention something?” Christine answered with a wink.

“What?! You’re joking, right?”

Christine shook her head.

Leah stormed out of her office. “Hi there, I’m the CMO. Leah McCoy.”

“Well…” the yeoman started. He was hesitating and glanced at the box. “I guess that should be alright. Although it says here Kirk. You’re married or something?”

“No”, she said in a firm and annoyed voice. “Who sent it?”

“The wife of Prime Minister Scero from Keylar Seven. Maybe she left a card or something inside. So… do you accept it? Or shall I send it back?”

Leah huffed and rolled her eyes. “Where do I have to sign?”

The yeoman shook his head. “No need.” He put the box on the nearest biobed and left.

Leah walked to the bed and stood with crossed arms in front of the box. Christine stepped next to her.

The doctor sighed.

“Keylar Seven”, Christine repeated the package’s origin. “Isn’t that the planet you and the captain got accidentally hitched a few weeks back?”

“Yeah…” Leah grumbled, looking at the words on top of the box: Leah Kirk. She shook her head. “Either this is a misunderstanding or that moron has a lot of explaining to do.”

But the worst part was: Besides being confused and mad right now, she was alo a - not so - tiny bit liking what she read. She startled and scolded herself for even thinking that. It was insane and couldn’t be. Jim was her best friend and sometimes he almost drove her mad. There were no romantic feelings. Full stop. And exclamation mark.

“Wanna open it?” Christine carefully asked.

“Do I have a choice?” Leah snapped back. Then she sighed and gave her an apologizing look. “Sorry, Christine. I just have the feeling that I don’t really want to know what’s going on.” She opened the clips at the box and lifted the lid.

Both women took a look inside.

“Wow…” Christine whispered in awe.

Leah reached inside and took out flat box that was as large as a PADD and looked quite expensive. Leah opened it and an artfully crafted necklace with big blue stones appeared, sparkling in the light.

 

 

 

“Wow…” Christine repeated, lightly running her fingers over unexpected gift.

Leah was at a loss for words. It was really beautiful, but she was confused why the wife of a stellar consortium’s leader should send her something like this.

“Look, there’s more”, Christine pulled her out of her thoughts. The nurse reached inside and produced at matching gown in dark blue from the box. “There are also shoes”, the nurse whispered excitedly. Carefully she laid the gown over the biobed and reached inside the box again. But she didn’t take the shoes out. She grabbed a note that was also on the bottom. A little envelope with the name Leah Kirk written on it. “I guess here’s the answer to the riddle.” She handed it to Leah.

Leah put the necklace on the biobed, took the envelope and opened it. There was a simple card inside. She read it. “Son of a bitch! I don’t believe this.”

“What is it? Something bad?”

“You could say that”, Leah huffed and mumbled some more curses.

“May I?”

The doctor allowed Christine to take the paper. She read it out loud: “Dearest Doctor Kirk, I finally found something that is a fitting wedding gift for you. We enjoyed the visit of the Enterprise very much and requested your vessel to be the one bringing us the delegation for the further trade negotiations. We are pleased having heard you are leading a successful marriage with Captain Kirk. May you always be happy and soon be blessed with children. Sincerely, Elea Scero.”

Leah went to the next screen with main computer access. “Computer, show me my personnel file. Leah McCoy.”

The screen changed and…

“Unbelievable!” she yelled.

Christine also took a look at the file and instantly saw what the doctor was referring to. “Married.” And the startdate was the day it had happened.

Leah sharply exhaled. “Computer, details on relationship status. When was the marriage added?”

The computer displayed the requested information and Leah’s mood dropped even further.

“That’s a few days after we were there…” Christine said, even though it wasn’t necessary.

“Computer, is there a record of requesting or filing an annulment?”

“Negative”, the computer voice answered.

“I’ll kill him…” Leah muttered, grabbed the necklace and stormed out.

Christine watched her go and knew exactly where she was going. She pondered for a moment if she should warn the captain. But she just shrugged to herself and decided to find a hanger for the gorgeous floor length gown instead.


	2. Furious

“Dammit, Jim! What the hell?!” Leah entered the bridge yelling and threw the Keylaran necklace at the captain sitting in the command chair.

It landed at his chest and fell in his lap, because she threw so fast and hard he wasn’t able to catch it.

“Ow… Bones, calm down. What’s going on? And what’s this?” He held the artfully crafted piece of jewelry up.

“Apparently, that necklace part of a wedding present for Doctor Leah _Kirk_ ”, she snapped and put her hands at her hips.

The jaw of every crewmember on the bridge dropped. Even Spock was surprised – he arched his eyebrows.

“Uh… _what_?” Jim only managed to get out.

“Imagine my surprise when a yeoman from DS2 shows up with a large gift box from Keylar Seven. The note says it’s from the Prime Minister’s wife”, Leah explained in an annoyed tone. “Remember Keylar Seven? That’s the planet we got accidentally married. And remember promising me you’d file that fucking annulment form?!”

He blinked and suddenly remembered. “Oh…”

“Yeah – _oh_. You didn’t, did you? And now Elea Scero doesn’t only think that we’re married – we actually a _re_. This is unbelievable!” Leah huffed. “But I guess I have to blame myself for this. For going on that stupid away mission in the first place and for not making sure myself that the form got sent to Starfleet Legal.”

Jim exhaled heavily, but shrugged. “Big deal. I can still do that.”

“No, you can’t.”

“Yes, I can.”

“Jim, I’m telling you that you can’t. The deadline’s over.”

“No. Pfffff… Deadline. I’ll take care of this.” He crossed one leg over the other, still holding the necklace and leaning back.

“Uhm…” Uhura started. “I’m sorry to interrupt...”

Jim and Leah turned to her – Jim in the chair and Leah crossed now her arms.

“…but Doctor McCoy is right. The Keylar Alliance is a member of the Federation. So, annulments must be entered at Starfleet Legal or any other legal office within two weeks of the wedding. But our mission to Keylar Seven was four weeks ago. So, you missed the deadline, Captain. The marriage is legal by Federation law.”

Now Jim’s jaw dropped.

Leah just rolled her eyes. “Congratulations, Captain Careless. You’ve outdone yourself this time.”

“But… uhm…” Jim looked again at the necklace in his hands. His mind started to race. “Shit, we can’t be married, Bones. We’re best friends.”

Leah just snorted. “Welcome to the conversation, you idiot.”

“Okay, okay, so we just tell Starfleet Legal that the marriage wasn’t consummated. Then they’ll have to annul it anyway, right?”

Leah rolled her eyes again.

“Captain”, Spock now entered the conversation. “I’m afraid that it is not that easy. You did not contradict the marriage until now.”

“Neither did Doctor McCoy”, Uhura added. “And… well, how to put this delicately…”

“You don’t”, Leah said dryly, knowing exactly what she was getting at, and giving him an angry glare. “No one will believe that James T. ‘I’ll flirt with everything that breathes’ Kirk hasn’t touched his wife once in four weeks of marriage.” She wondered if she was blushing a little. She wasn’t sure what to make of the fact that people at Starfleet assumed she was sleeping with Jim Kirk. She hated that. She also hated how much he flirted. While she was there. Never _with_ her. Not that she would want that… Right?

She deepened her glare towards him to not give her confusion away.

Jim now rose from the chair. “But we can’t be married”, he repeated a little helpless. “The Galtians expect an unmarried captain for the negotiations next week. The king has several daughters he wants to marry off. Not that… you know… But we need that advantage while we’re there. Starfleet picked the Enterprise for this. The Galtians turned every married leader away, because there was no prospect for the princesses.”

Leah rolled her eyes and snorted. “First of all: Starfleet is nuts if they believe a mission can be based on that. And second: That’s now your problem”, Leah declared and added a sarcastic “Dearest Husband”.

Jim sighed. “Okay… so, we simply get a divorce. We can do that in time, Spock? Uhura?”

“Technically, that would be pos–“ Uhura started.

But Leah interrupted her. “No.”

“No?” Jim echoed.

“No”, Leah confirmed and took the necklace out of his hands.

“You’re responsible for this mess, Jim. See for yourself how you get that sorted out. I won’t sign any papers. I’m not getting divorced a second time. And certainly not because _you_ messed up big time.”

“But, Bones, you want out of this too. Right? Why– ?”

“ _Because_ ”, she cut in. She glared at him, turned on her heels and stormed out.

Sulu chuckled. “Someone’s in the doghouse.”

“Not helping, Sulu”, Jim commented and sat down in the command chair. “Shit, what do I do now?... Why does she…?” He made a helpless gesture.

Uhura left her station and stepped next to him. “You really have to ask that? She’s punishing you, because this is your fault. Captain. And you’re not taking this seriously.”

“But… I _am_.” He sighed again and ran a hand over his face. “You think she’ll sign eventually?”

“Maybe”, Uhura answered. “But she’s pretty mad at you. Don’t count on it soon.”

“Yeah… Shit, I’ve never seen her that furious. This time I really screwed up big time…”

Uhura decided to leave out the part about Leah obviously having feelings for him. This was not the right time for that. No woman would get that mad if there weren’t romantic feelings involved. Especially not Leah McCoy when it came to Jim Kirk. She knew both were in love with each other, but were too blind or stubborn to see it.

And now, things needed to calm down. The lieutenant hoped they would realize it on their own then. Leah probably sooner than him.

“What do I do now?” Jim repeated his question.

No one answered.


	3. Payback and some help

Leah walked back into Medbay, went directly into her office and threw the necklace on the small couch.

Christine Chapel saw her and took a deep breath before going after her. “Didn’t go well, hm?”

“He forgot. He just forgot about that fucking annulment!” Leah yelled. She exhaled sharply and ran a hand over her face. “I’m sorry, Christine”, she added quietly.

The nurse smiled warmly. “It’s okay. I think it’s that bad, because of the feelings involved.”

“Yeah, the situation isn’t great for our friendship”, Leah mumbled.

Christine opened her mouth, but hesitated. She pondered if it was a good idea to point out that she was referring to love. Not friendship. No, not a good idea. Not with the mood Leah was in. She went for a neutral question: “And what now?”

“Annulment isn’t possible anymore. But I knew that. Jim suggests a divorce.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. But I won’t make it that easy for him.”

Christine raised her eyebrows. “Oh?”

“I have no intentions being divorced twice.”

Now the nurse was confused. “But… if an annulment is too late, a divorce is the only possibility.”

Leah huffed. “Well, Mr. I-don’t-believe-in-no-win-scenarios will have to think of something to get us out of this without a divorce.”

“But… what if he doesn’t? Will you stay married to him?”

Leah threw her hands in the air helplessly. “No… I don’t know… _No_ … Jim and I can’t be married. That would be crazy.” She sat at her desk, put her elbows on it and buried her face in her hands.

With a sigh Christine went to the replicator and requested an herbal tea. She put the cup in front of Leah.

The doctor didn’t move, but she whispered: “Thanks. But I could use something stronger.”

Christine chuckled. She went to a drawer and pulled it out.

Leah heard the slight ruffling when the nurse put it down next to her. She knew what it was without looking. “Okay, chocolate might work, too.”

She kept her face buried in her hands for another minute and Christine picked up the necklace.

“You know…” Leah slowly lifted her head and enwrapped the warm cup with her hands. A little smirk ran over her lips. “I’ll teach him a lesson. I’ll make him sweat.”

Christine raised her eyebrows again. “How?”

The smirk on Leah’s face got bigger. “Don’t know yet… but I have these black lace thingies I’ve never worn. Maybe it’s time to put them to good use.”

The nurse let out a short laugh. “Uhm… I thought you didn’t want to stay married to him? A woman doesn’t put on lingerie for a friend.”

“No, but a woman wanting a little payback does. As I said: I’ll make him sweat. He won’t know what hit him.” Finally, Leah took the chocolate bar and opened it by hitting it against the edge of the table. She took a piece into her mouth and sighed contently.

“Okay, uhm, not sure if I want to know about that… I’m… uhm… I’m gonna put that box away. Or do you want to send it back?” Christine asked.

“No…” Leah huffed. “I guess I’ll have to wear dress and necklace when we visit Keylar Seven next time.” She got up. “I’ll bring both to my quarters.” She took the dress that was hanging on a hanger at a little hook at the wall and walked into the Medbay main room where the present was still on a biobed.

Leah glanced to the chronometer. Alpha shift was almost over. She knew Jim always stayed a little late and it would at least take half an hour until he’d arrive in his quarters. Enough time to set something in motion.

Christine followed her and put the necklace back into the jewelry box. Leah folded the gown. When it was also in the large box again, Christine put the little one inside and closed the lid.

The doctor lifted the box. “See you tomorrow.”

The nurse nodded. “Good night, Doctor McCoy.”

She watched Leah leave. She wasn’t sure if she should pity the captain or be looking forward to the next days. Of course she didn’t know how public Leah would make her payback, but it would surely be interesting.

 

***

 

On the way to her quarters Leah changed her mind. She went there and stayed there. She put the box in the sleeping area next to a drawer.

She abandoned her plan to go to the captain’s quarters. For now.

She decided to give him the silent treatment first. She planned on not to talking to him for 24 hours for a start. And she had a few other ideas.

But before setting anything in motion Leah grabbed some of the good booze she had in her quarters. She changed out of her uniform into some of her Ole Miss shirts and settled on the couch.

Finally, she took her communicator. “McCoy to Scott.”

“Hello there, lassie, what can I do for you?”

“Sorry to disturb you, Scotty, your shift is probably over.”

“Don’t worry about that. Is it about that wedding thing?”

Leah sighed. “You heard.”

“Half of the ship knows by now.” He laughed and whispered conspiratorially: “Need any help?”

Leah blinked surprised. “Uhm… actually… yes. There is one thing. Or probably two. But…”

“Shoot.”

She hesitated.

“You wanna make him squirm a little, right? Well, he deserves that. A woman like you should not be treated like that. If that had happened to the both of us…”

Now Leah laughed. “I thought your one true love is named Enterprise?”

“Heh. You caught me. But I would have either made our marriage working or sent that form right away.”

She was kind of touched, but also startled a little. “Scotty, please don’t tell me that this is your way of telling me that you have a crush on me.”

He chuckled. “No. Sorry, lassie. I thought it would make you feel better.”

She also chuckled. “A little maybe.”

“Good. But, you know, I could flirt with you in front of him. If you want.”

Leah was surprised. “I wanted to ask you something else.” But…

“Okay. Shoot.”

“But… it’s not a bad idea.” Her mind raced. No, not a bad idea at all. Turning the tables on Jim Kirk. “Yeah, let’s try that. But first he won’t see me for a while.”

Scotty laughed. “And how do you want to pull that off?”

“I’ll make sure he won’t see or find me. And no, I don’t mean to stay on DS2.”

He laughed again, getting a notion what she was planning. “Okay, got it. Won’t help him finding you, if he asks.”

“Thanks. And… could you… I don’t know… maybe _accidentally_ cut off the hot water to the captain’s quarters?”

Now Scotty’s laugh sounded like he was rolling on the floor. “That’s mean. But I like it. We can probably get away with that one day, two tops.”

“That’s perfect. Thanks.”

“Can I ask you one thing?” he carefully replied.

“Sure.”

“Would it be that bad being married to him? I assume you want out of it. But… you’d make a great couple.”

Leah gasped and wasn’t sure what so say. “I…” She took a deep breath and stared at the communicator in her hands. “We’re not in love, Scotty. We’re friends and he drives me insane on some days. And he’s Jim Kirk. Marriage is not for him. For me neither. Was married once before. Didn’t work. Never doing that again”, she said in fast short sentences. More explaining that to herself than to Montgomery Scott. “No, we can’t be married.”

“Huh. Okay…” Scotty drawled, sounding a little strange. “So, just tell me when you need me.”

“Thanks. McCoy out.” Leah exhaled heavily, closed her communicator and sat down.

_Great couple_ … The words echoed in her mind.

But – no.

“No”, she said out loud, as if she had to convince herself.  

 

***

 

Jim Kirk did not hear one word from Leah McCoy for the rest of the day.

Or the next morning.

Which started for him with a yell and a lot of curses under a cold shower. Engineering promised to look after it. But this malfunction was an odd coincidence, he thought.

After breakfast the ship was buzzing with the news of the valid marriage and Leah McCoy’s reaction on the bridge. Everyone watched them close and wondered how things would play out.

Around lunch time, Jim tried to comm Leah. First as a friend. Then as captain. But nothing. Only Christine Chapel answered, telling him that Leah McCoy wasn’t available.

Two hours later he showed up in Medbay carrying a PADD, but found the CMO’s office empty. She wasn’t anywhere to be found.

“Computer, locate Doctor McCoy”, he demanded.

“This function is locked by Medical Code Priority Alpha One”, the female voice of the computer answered.

“What the hell!”

Christine Chapel slowly walked to him and put a hand at his upper arm. “Give her time, Captain. She’s still a little mad at you.”

“A little?” he echoed. “She’s using her medical codes, because she doesn’t want me to know where she is.”

Christine shrugged helplessly. Her glance fell on the PADD he had resting against his right hip. “What’s that? Do you need her to sign some reports?”

Jim raised the PADD and held it with both hands. “Actually… it’s the divorce papers. I talked to Starfleet Legal. There’s no way in getting an annulment. I tried to convince them that the annulment form got lost and that the marriage wasn’t consummated. They laughed and gave us their best wishes.” He sighed. “I’ll leave this on her desk…”

The nurse watched him going in the CMO’s office, putting the PADD on the desk and leaving Medbay again.

Leah McCoy, wearing uniform pants and shirt as always, walked out of an adjoining lab a moment later.

“The captain –“

“I heard”, she interrupted Christine.

“What now? Are you signing?”

“No, _now_ he’s in for a surprise”, she said walking in office and grabbed her communicator in order to send a text message to Scotty. “You can tell him that you saw me coming back and that I’m having late lunch in the mess hall.”

“Okay…” Christine was curious what Leah wanted to do now, but decided to stay in the background. She just hoped this wouldn’t end in the destruction of a unique friendship.

“I just need to get changed first...”

 

***

 

Jim was relieved to get a message from Christine Chapel. He’d already eaten, but handed the conn to Spock and quickly went to the mess hall.

He saw Leah at a table with Scotty. Smiling. Tilting her head. One of his hands near one to of hers on the table. Something was different, Jim just didn’t know what.

And now she laughed about something the engineer said.

Jim froze for a moment. He couldn’t remember having Leah ever seen that… close with a male crewmember. It was almost…

He startled.

It was almost as if she was flirting. No. Couldn’t be. Leah McCoy didn’t flirt. Right?

He slowly headed for the table and saw the doctor smiling again.

“Hey, Bones”, Jim carefully said.

She looked at him and kept smiling. “Jim. How are things on the bridge?”

“Good. Late lunch?” he asked, not knowing what else to say.

“Yep”, Scotty answered for her. “We got a little carried away when I repaired a scanner in med lab one. The lassie distracted me a little.”

Leah giggled.

Jim’s eyes widened and he was baffled. Leah _giggled_?

“I was just working”, she said to Scotty.

The engineer’s hand got a little closer to hers. “Well, I can’t resist a beautiful woman. And the uniform dress looks really nice on you.”

Jim’s eyes widened and wandered below the table. Uniform dress. Leah McCoy wore the short skirt. She never did that.

The doctor touched Scotty’s wrist for a moment. “Stop it, Montgomery.”

Jim’s eyes flew to her hand and he felt something like… jealously? No, couldn’t be.

“Never saw you in the uniform dress, lassie”, Scotty whispered to Leah. “And if I may say so, you should wear it more often. You have great legs.”

She locked her eyes with Scotty, hoping she wouldn’t give herself away and break out in laughter about acting like she meant it. “Maybe I’ll do that.”

A groan made them look around. Jim was a little pale and upset at the same time.

“Did you want something?” Leah asked casually.

Jim still wasn’t over the flirting thing and Leah wearing the uniform dress. “I, uh, was looking for you all morning.”

“Well, now you found me. But we’d like to eat. Is it important?”

Jim looked from her to Scotty, who was giving Leah an intense glance and didn’t look at him anymore, and back to Leah again.

“I’ll drop by later in Medbay again. Left something on your desk”, he just said and went away.

Leah and Scotty watched him go and burst into laughter, when he the door closed behind him.

“Oh my God, I never saw him that shocked and confused”, Uhura’s voice suddenly sounded for the table next to them.

“Me neither”, Leah replied in awe. She was pleased and surprised at the same time. It worked better than she thought. But she felt also a little bad for Jim.

“Flirting with Scotty in order to turn the tables on him for his constant flirting? Not bad”, Uhura commented. She leant in conspiratorially. “But do you know what would even be better? Flirting with someone from DS2.” She wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to suggest something like that. On the other hand: the more jealous Jim Kirk would get, the sooner all of this would be over. So, she risked it.

Scotty shrugged. “I know one of the doctors over there. We went to the Academy together. Maybe he’s in. Don’t think he’s married.” He got up. “Tell me if I should call him, lassie.”

Leah nodded.

“But in the meantime…” He grinned. “I have to make a new name plate for the captain’s quarters.”

Uhura and Leah gave him confused looks.

“What? Why?” Leah asked.

“Consider it as a little wedding gift, lassie. And let’s see, how Captain _McCoy_ likes his new name and the changes in his personnel file.”

Uhura’s and Leah’s jaws dropped.

“I… wow...” Leah blinked. “Not even I thought of that.”

“Lassies.” He nodded goodbye and left the mess hall, rubbing his hands and grinning.

Uhura let out a laugh of disbelief and amusement. “Did he just say he’s going to change the captain’s name in the personnel file?”

Leah shrugged. And smirked. Yes, it was really mean. But Jim Kirk – Jim _McCoy_ – had it coming.


	4. The next level of the game

Jim didn’t get a hold of Leah for the rest of alpha shift. He tried Medbay again, but she was away. According to Christine Chapel on DS2. And this time he could at least be sure of it, because the stations computer confirmed her being in the Medbay there.

Jim decided to try her quarters after alpha shift. He wanted to keep the marriage thing on the Enterprise.

So, he stood in front of her door in the evening.

But.

She didn’t open. He just couldn’t tell if she simple ignored him or if she wasn’t there. The locating function was still locked. And not only for him. He tried to get Spock and Sulu to request Leah’s location on the ship. The computer gave them the same answer.

With a sigh Jim finally went to his own quarters and got quite a surprise when he entered.

“Darlin’, how was your day?”

His jaw dropped.

Leah McCoy was carrying some food from the replicator to the ready dinner table. She was wearing sweatpants and a tank top. Without a bra underneath. Her nipples were very prominent. First the uniform dress – and now _that._

He tried to move, but was like frozen on the spot. His mind tried to process what he saw – but failed. “Uhm… Bones?”

“Sit down. Dinner’s ready”, she just said in a completely casual voice.

Slowly Jim walked to the table and did as she’d asked. He looked at the food. Some healthy vegetables he didn’t really like, but also meat and potato mash. Normal stuff. So, he wondered even more what the hell was going on.

Leah sat also down and took a fork. “Eat.” She began with her own plate, taking something from the green stuff.

Jim just sat there for a few moments until he finally grabbed fork and knife. “So, uhm, how was your meeting on DS2?” He decided to start carefully.

She shrugged. “Okay. Our equipment is better than theirs, but one of the doctors is an expert in xenobiology. We chatted a while after the meeting. He asked me out for dinner, but I told him I had plans with my husband.” She pointed with her fork to the vegetables. “Take some”, she continued casually. “You need the vitamins.”

Under normal circumstances Jim would have started to complain or even argue about the healthy food. Now… he didn’t. He was still completely confused. He pinned a little piece on the fork and ate it. It tasted not that bad, but not good either.

“See, it doesn’t kill you”, Leah joked and gave him a smile.

This dinner-scene confused Jim even more. It was almost a little scary. It was like Leah McCoy had been replaced by a completely other woman.

“You okay?” he finally asked.

“Of course, Darlin’. Why wouldn’t I?” She continued eating.

“You’re very different today. You know, lunch with Scotty and now this…” His eyes were glued to her and he held his breath, hoping she wouldn’t snap now. And she called him now darlin’ for the second time. That added to his confusion, but was also kind of nice.

Leah shrugged and continued eating.

“Are you still mad, because of yesterday?” he finally asked.

“Why would I be mad?”

Jim opened his mouth, but closed it again. He just didn’t know anymore what to say. But the events in the mess hall didn’t let go of him. “So, what was that about with Scotty and you wearing a uniform dress?”

“Oh, I just spilled something on my usual uniform. But maybe I’ll wear the dress more often. Isn’t as bad as I always thought.”

“Huh…”

They ate quietly, but she smiled.

Jim felt like a nervous wreck by the time the plates were empty. “Bones… please tell me what’s going on”, he finally begged her.

“Just dinner. What do you mean?” Leah rose and carried the empty plates back to the replicator.

Jim felt his pulse increasing. Her hips were swaying and the fabric of the tank top was very revealing when she moved. He felt himself reacting to that – which confused him even more. This was his best friend. Not a woman he was flirting or sleeping with. And even worse: This was his best friend, who was furious with him, but kind of played the wife right now. He whimpered a little.

With a smile Leah headed for him and kissed him quickly on the cheek. “Gotta go and check up on an experiment in the lab, Darlin’. See you tomorrow”, she said, grabbed a sweat jacket, put it on and left.

Jim sat at the table and touched the skin she’d kissed. “What the hell…”

 

***

 

The next morning Jim woke up to the smell of coffee. First he thought it was a dream and he was imagining it.

He sat up in bed and the smell got more intense. He was confused and let his glance wander around.

The table in the living area.

He pushed the blanket aside and got up. Yes, there was a steaming coffee cup on the table. And some pancakes and strawberries as well. The napkin next to the plate had a red mouth on it.

Jim took it. Real lipstick.

He looked around, but nobody seemed to be inside the quarters with him. “Bones?” he tried anyway.

No answer.

He sat down and took a sip. Replicated, but good.

“Computer, who has been in my quarters in the fifteen minutes.”

“Logs are sealed with medical priority.”

He huffed and rolled his eyes. “What the hell is she thinking?”

“Please rephrase the question”, the computer voice replied.

He rolled his eyes again. “Never mind, Computer.”

The captain sighed and started eating breakfast. Also pretty good for being replicated. He suspected a special programmed recipe, because pancakes had never been that good in the mess hall. And the strawberries almost tasted real.

He was wondering why strawberries. The first instinct of everyone else would certainly have been to see them being an aphrodisiac. But he knew the real reason why Leah must have chosen them: Because he wasn’t allergic. He couldn’t eat blueberries, raspberries and a bunch of other fruits. But strawberries – he could.

He decided to find Leah and ask her what the evening and breakfast were all about. He also wanted to ask her about the divorce papers he’s left on her desk. Maybe they could get all of this settled fast so the mission wasn’t at risk.

But Jim Kirk didn’t get a hold on Leah McCoy.

Again.

He was completely baffled and wondered how she managed to do that for the second day now.

The computer still didn’t give her location on the ship and every time he tried to comm her, Christine Chapel or some other nurse answered.

He also tried going to Medbay. But she wasn’t there.

The PADD with the divorce papers were still on her desk. Probably untouched. At least there was no signature from her when he checked.

“Nurse Chapel”, he called and she came to him.

“Yes, Captain?”

“What’s going on? You know it, right? Please tell me that you know.”

Christine hesitated, trying to stay hard. “All I know is that Doctor McCoy doesn’t want to be divorced a second time. But neither does she want to be married.”

Jim sighed. “Great. I also don’t want that. But those papers are the only way to dissolve this marriage. Starfleet Legal made that pretty clear… Or does she know another solution?”

Christine made a helpless gesture. “I don’t know. I’ll tell her that you were here.”

He walked out – and a minute later Leah entered.

“I think you’re driving him crazy”, the nurse remarked.

Leah smirked and crossed her arms. “Good. But that’s nothing yet. I’m not done with him.”

Christine studied her closely. “You know that’s a dangerous game, right?”

“It’s all innocent.”

The nurse suppressed a smirk. “Sure it is.” She was tempted to tell the doctor that no one who hadn’t any feelings would act like this. But if Leah McCoy wanted to play – so it should be.

“What did he want?”

“The same as yesterday. The PADD’s still on your desk.”

“And there it will stay.”

“Attention all senior officers”, the voice of Spock sounded. “Please gather in the observation lounge for a mission briefing.”

“Huh”, Christine made.

Leah snorted. “Now he’s using Spock. Smart.”

“But he said it’s about the mission.”

The doctor weighted her head. “The mission is still a few days away, remember? We’re still docking for two more days at DS2. There’s no rush. But either there is a real meeting of all senior officers and it has the fortunate side effect for Jim that I would be there – or it’s a trick to get me to the observation lounge.”

“And what do you suspect?”

Leah just raised her eyebrows and looked at her.

Christine sighed.

“Geoff!” Leah called.

Doctor Geoffrey M’Benga walked around the corner. “Yes?”

“Could you go to the meeting? I’m busy.”

He was surprised. “Sure…”

“Thanks.” Leah smiled and went to one of the labs.

Christine and M’Benga watched her leave.

“That’s about the wedding thing, isn’t it?” he asked.

“Oh yes.”

He sighed and headed for the observation lounge. Which seemed to be empty when he arrived.

“Hello?” he asked in the half dark room.

The answer was an annoyed huff.

“Lights to one hundred percent”, the captain’s voice said.

“Captain”, M’Benga greeted. “Doctor McCoy asked me to attend the briefing. She’s busy at the moment. Where are the other senior officers?”

Jim closed his eyes for a moment and exhaled sharply. “Change of plans. Sorry for the trouble.”

“No problem.” M’Benga nodded and left again.

With a sigh Jim leant against the large table. He still had a bunch of ideas. Waiting in her quarters… waiting for her to maybe get to his quarters again… getting some injury in order for her to treat him… or just wait in Medbay until she would show up…

But for now he chose the least stalking one: Sending her a message. He knew she would read it. He just wasn’t sure if he’d get a response.

Well, he didn’t.


	5. Not as planned

After his shift Jim went directly to his quarters. He didn’t even try to find Leah McCoy again. He accepted that she didn’t want be found by him. He was to wait for her to come to him.

Maybe she was already waiting for him again?

In front of the door he noticed something was different. The door plate was shining a little more than usual. He took a closer look. The material was new. And…

“I don't believe this...”

He read the words again: _James T. McCoy, Captain_.

Jim went inside and opened his communicator. “Kirk to Scott.”

“Wrong”, the cheerful voice of the engineer sounded.

“What?” Jim groaned. “Scotty, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“The name. You said ‘Kirk to Scott’. It should say now ‘McCoy to Scott’.”

Jim exhaled sharply. “Scotty… that’s not funny. And what’s with the new nameplate?”

“Do you like it?”

“No. Change it back”, he quickly replied, realizing that he was surprised as hell and mad Scotty had done that without him knowing, but that he maybe liked it a tiny little bit… Still he liked Leah Kirk better. He startled – where was that though coming from?

“Can’t. You’re married, lass.” A noise in the background. “Oh… Gotta go. Have a nice night with your wife. And sorry for the remark about her legs. You’re one lucky man, Captain McCoy. Scott out.”

“Wait!” Jim groaned again, snapped the communicator closed and threw it on the couch. He looked around.

No dinner this time. And no Leah McCoy.

He sighed. He actually was a little disappointed. And his disappointment had to his surprise two reasons: Leah was not here. Last evening was really nice, despite his confusion about her behavior.

There was even a third one: A tiny voice in his head stirred, asking him if he really wanted to get out of this accidental marriage.

A sound from the bathroom pulled him out of his thoughts. Suddenly the door opened and Leah strolled towards a drawer.

Jim gasped. And stared at her.

She was in black lace underwear, the hair wet from a shower. “Hi, Darlin’. The shower’s free now. Oh, and the hot water’s back”, she said casually with a smile and opened one of the drawers.

Completely stunned Jim watched her taking one of his old academy shirts out and putting it on. It fell half way over her thighs. Her bare thighs… Jim found himself staring at her long legs.

“I thought we could watch a movie tonight and maybe just eat some sandwiches while we watch?”

“Uh…” was all he got out. He wondered again what was going on.

“Okay then.”Leah smiled and walked to the replicator.

Jim’s eyes were glued to her. His gaze ran over her body. The bare legs… and her ass covered by the shirt… Seeing her like this mixed with seeing her in the lingerie moments earlier. He felt like his brain was going in overload soon.

And not only that. His pants felt suddenly a little tight.

He watched Leah order some food from the replicator and bringing it to the couch table. She sat down, pulling her legs up to her thighs, a plate resting on her knees. The other plate was on the table.

“How was your day, Darlin’? Sorry, I couldn’t make the briefing. It’s crazy at the lab these days. I need getting this experiment done as long as we are docked. Did I miss anything important?” She took a bite from her sandwich.

“No, nothing important.” He knew that she knew that there had been no meeting, but played along.

Leah smiled. “Go on, get changed and make yourself comfortable.”

Jim nodded and his mind started racing. He needed to find out why she was acting like that. Perhaps he had now a chance. It was dawning at him that this was a game. Payback. But if he called her on that, she would shut down and he would never find what was going on. Also, there would be no way of telling what would happen with a marriage thing.

The only problem was… in his pants. He was half hard. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the mental picture of his best friend in black lace out of his head. This was bad. Really bad.

He quickly changed from his uniform into sweatpants and another Academy shirt.

Jim didn’t notice Leah eying him and grinning at his confusion. She also noticed what was going on down south. Part of her had expected that. Another part of her wondered if the room temperature was a little too high right now. She scolded herself for thinking about him in that way and tried to focus on her plan. She still wasn’t done with her payback.  

Leah watched him walk around the couch table and sitting down next to her. “Pick a movie”, she told him.

He did. He chose some action movie from the twenty-first century. It started and Jim took the first bite from his sandwich.

He caught himself every few minutes glancing to Leah. Her bare legs were really distracting.

Finally he put the empty plate next to hers on the table. “Did you get my message?” he tried casually.

“Yeah…” she replied, looking at the screen.

“So… what do we do about that form I left in your office?”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Darlin’, I was so busy in the lab I wasn’t in my office since yesterday”, she lied. “Haven’t seen it yet. I’ll take a look at it tomorrow, okay?” She smiled briefly at him and her glance wandered back to the movie.

“Okay…” Jim slowly said, wondering if that could be called progress. Even if she looked at the PADD, he had doubt she would sign it. Not as long as she behaved like that. “Did you see the door plate?” Jim asked, taking a sip of his water.

She chuckled. “Scotty’s wedding present. Although he should have probably put my name there, too.”

Jim nearly choked on the water.

“You alright, Darlin’?”

“Yeah…” He badly wanted to talk about the name plate and how it happened, but he didn’t dare now.

He knew they needed to talk about everything. Especially about the divorce papers. But he felt a little helpless now. He was afraid she’d get upset and angry again if he brought it up now.

Again he had the urge to call her on this being some kind of game she was playing with him. But he still didn’t. He wasn’t sure if it was because he didn’t know how – or because it was actually kind of nice spending time with her like this.

This was bad…

Jim sighed, put up his legs on the table, crossed one over the other and decided to just enjoy the movie now. If Leah didn’t talk to him after – or the next morning – he planned to spend all day in Medbay so they could finally sort it out.

A few minutes later he noticed her leaning a little closer against his right side. And her right hand suddenly was on his thigh. Which was _not_ helping and worsening his situation in his pants.

Leah noticed that he tensed a little and smirked without him seeing it. He was practically squirming.

She explicitly let out a content sigh, pressing herself a little against his side. She was amused and felt bad at the same time. If she were any other girl, he’d have her in his bed already. But in this situation with her he was confused and didn’t know what to do.

Another smirk ran over her lips. She had another idea that was a little dangerous and went further than she’d planned until now. She pretended to be yawning a few minutes later. “I’m exhausted”, she finally said and pulled back a little. 

“Long day, hm?”

“Yeah…” She gave him another smile. “You finish that movie. I’ll go to bed.” She got up and walked into the bathroom.

Jim assumed Leah would get dressed and leave for her own quarters.

But she didn’t. Five minutes later she came out, still in the shirt and with bare legs. Only the black lace bra was now in her hands.

His jaw dropped when she walked to the bed, threw the bra on top of the cabinet drawer and slid under the blanket.

“Lights in sleeping area to ten percent”, Leah told the computer.

“Uhm… you’re sleeping here, Bones?” Jim asked, although he knew that was a stupid question in this situation.  

“Of course, Darlin’. But I’ll have to leave early.”

“Uh-hum…” Jim blinked.

“Good night.”

“Good night”, he replied, baffled once again. He shifted a little uncomfortable on the couch and pondered what to do about his by now impressive erection.

Bathroom, obviously. But the question was: Cold shower – or shower and taking care of it? But could he do that? With Leah in the next room? Very probably thinking about her?

Back in the Academy he wouldn’t have had any problem at all with only one wall between them. But in this situation… with not only present, but as the very reason for his predicament and her in his bed… Oh, he was in big trouble.

“Shit…” he whispered and hoped she didn’t hear.

Cold shower it was. He postponed the other option for the morning when she would be gone and, after a night next to her, he would be in the same situation for sure.

Yeah, he badly needed to settle things about the marriage with her the next day. Or he would go crazy.

 

***

 

Jim felt great when he woke up. He was for a moment confused, because he wasn’t alone in bed. But then he remembered.

Bones. Leah McCoy.

For whatever reason she’d played wife the last evening and spend the night in his bed.

Jim still wasn’t sure what was going, but now he definitely started to like it. He shifted closer and gently spooned against her, sliding a hand over her waist. Carefully. Not daring to place it on her belly as he would have liked.

He fell back asleep, enjoying the warmth of Leah, breathing in her scent… and wishing it could be like this every day.

 

***

 

Leah woke up a little confused, because something was radiating a wonderful warmth. With her eyes still closed she smiled and sighed contentedly. Only to startle a moment later. Her eyes flew wide open, but she didn’t move an inch.

She suddenly remembered being in Jim Kirk’s bed. And it was even worse – she was laying on her right side with him spooned against her back and his left arm draped over her waist.

Leah hadn’t really planned to stay the night. And certainly not waking up like this. She wanted to wait until he slept, go back to her quarters, sleep there, return before he woke and only pretend having spend the night next to Jim in his bed.

Well, the best laid plans…

His scent on the pillow and the voices from the movie had made her fall asleep. She hadn’t even noticed Jim finally joining her.

And now she woke up like this.

Shit.

Her mind started to race. She needed to get out of the bed. At least, that was what her mind told her to do. Her heart yearned to stay like this.

She suppressed a groan and scolded herself – her heart – for liking to be in Jim’s arms.

He shifted a little. His hand was a little lower now and she felt his hardness against her ass.

Leah sighed silently and rolled her eyes. She knew morning wood was perfectly normal, but she also knew that in this particular situation she was probably the main reason for it.

Slowly and carefully Leah freed herself from Jim’s arms and the blanket. She went quickly into the bathroom and leant against the closed door.

Words from Christine and Scotty sounded in her mind.  _Would it be that bad being married to him?_

No, it wouldn’t. Damn.

She felt more drawn to Jim than ever. Their friendship was the most important thing in her life. She knew she played with fire when she started punishing him for being so careless about the annulment and his words on the bridge. And now, she got burnt. Hell, her game was exploding all around her.

She felt her heart aching and wanting something impossible.

“Shit… What do I do now?”

Leah looked around and saw her clothes neatly folded like she had left them last night. She got dressed and decided to prepare breakfast before she left the captain’s quarters.


	6. The call

Getting back on Jim Kirk was getting to her. Leah wondered if she was going too far. Or if she should have stopped Scotty’s idea about changing Jim Kirk’s name on the door plate and in his file.

And yet, now back in her own quarters, she dressed again in the uniform dress with the short skirt. Just in case she should see him that day and despite having planned again on being invisible for him the whole day.

The doctor knew the best would be just so sign those damn paper and be over with it. Especially after how she woke up with Jim the way she did.

But something inside her just blocked. There was still a part in her that didn’t want it to make that easy for him.

She remembered what she’d said to Christine Chapel. That Jim should find a way out of this marriage  without a divorce. She knew, of course, that there wasn’t really a way. She’d said that in defiance ans stubbornness. It was either to end with her being divorced twice – or staying married to Jim Kirk.

Leah felt her cheeks getting a little hot at that last thought. She rolled her eyes at herself and stepped in front of her bathroom mirror.

“Dammit!” she told herself. “You’re a grown woman, Leah. You know that he flirts, sleeps around and isn’t capable of monogamy. And he only sees you as his best friend. Thinking any other way about him for only a second is foolish!”

She stared at her reflection. She sighed and told herself again that no matter how important James Tiberius Kirk was in her life – he was a friend and nothing more. He’d never hit on her. Only some slurry words when he was drunk. But that didn’t count. He wasn’t interested in her a as woman. And that was good. It wouldn’t work.

Jim Kirk was… well, Jim Kirk. He wasn’t a man for marriage. And she did neither want crash a second marriage nor being heartbroken.

The only problem was… her heart already ached.

“Shit…”

She left the bathroom and headed for Medbay.

In her office she requested a com connection to Admiral Christopher Pike.

“Doctor McCoy”, he greeted her, when he appeared on the screen.

Leah nodded back. “Admiral.”

“So, this is about Keylar Seven, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“I was already wondering what going on with Jim’s file. It says McCoy now. Not Kirk anymore.”

“Oh.”

“Oh? That’s all you have to say?”

She rolled her eyes. “Wasn’t me.”

“I know. And I also know he didn’t do it himself.”

Leah was confused and didn’t know what to say.

Pike chuckled. “So, do I have to come out to DS2 myself to help you sort this out?”

“You could get us an annulment. That’s all we want.”

The admiral shook his head. “He certainly told you that it’s not possible.”

“We didn’t have sex”, she told him bluntly. “The marriage isn’t consummated.”

Pike laughed again. “You know, I had a little chat with Starfleet Legal. They are highly amused about this whole situation. One of them was in your class at the Academy and knows you.”

“So why no annulment then? He must know that Jim and I are only friends.”

Pike arched his eyebrows. “Are you?”

Leah huffed. “Weren’t you listening? Jim and I never slept together. Our files may say married, but we are not. Isn’t there any loophole? We can’t be the first in a situation like that? How did other officers get out without a divorce?”

Pike raised his eyebrows. “And who says marriage means sex?” he replied, ignoring the other questions.

Leah blinked surprised.

“Sure, on Earth a marriage always became fully legal when the partners consummated it”, the admiral continued. “But many alien cultures have different definitions or concepts of marriage.”

The doctor got a little pale. She realized she had thought in human terms. She didn’t really know how marriage was seen in the Keylar Alliance.

“Think about how you ended up in this situation”, Pike added.

“The accidental wedding?”

He nodded.

“Well… we… they…” Leah exhaled sharply. “I don’t know what you’re getting at.”

“The Keylarans don’t care if a married couple has sex. Marriage for them is a connection of the heart. Deep care for each other. Trust. Devotion. Knowing the other. _Love_. I read the mission report. You and Jim were the only ones getting married.”

Leah rolled her eyes. “Because he did that stupid thing with that fucking cup.”

Pike laughed. “And what about Lieutenant Dalton and Ensign K’iha? They sat at the same table, followed the same traditions. But they didn’t end up married. Have you never wondered why the Prime Minister congratulated you and declared the two of you married, but not them?”

“But they…” Leah trailed off and exhaled sharply again.

“What you all failed to notice is that in the Keylar Alliance there is no such thing as an annulment. Your marriage was valid right away. Doesn’t matter if Jim failed to send some papers.”

Leah shook her head. “ _No_ , can’t be. We’re talking Federation Law here. And it says marriages can be dissolved with an annulment within two weeks.”

“Oh, are you a lawyer now?”

Leah snorted. “I’m doctor, dammit. Neither a lawyer, nor a goddamn captain’s wife.”

The admiral laughed again. “I’m sorry to say this, Leah, but you _are_ the captain’s wife. Whether you like it or not. And considering what I see here in Jim’s file, so thinks the crewmember responsible for this not so little change.”

“He only wanted…” Leah sighed and threw her hands in the air.

“So you know Scotty did that”, Pike said amused.

Leah shrugged. It didn’t surprise her that the admiral knew it was Montgomery Scott. “He might have mentioned it.”

“Well, we need to get used to that name if you want it to stick…” He gave her an intense look. “Do you want it to stick?”

“No!” she said quickly. Maybe too quick.

That earned her a raised eyebrow. “Does he know yet?”

Leah hesitated, realizing she might have given something away and not sure to what the admiral was referring. “He saw the nameplate Scotty made. Don’t know if he took a look at his file yet”, she finally replied, hoping he meant that.

“You should get that sorted out. The file says James McCoy, but the Keylarans think you’re Leah Kirk.”

“I know. That’s what made us realized that whole mess. The Prime Minister’s wife sent me a belated wedding present.”

Pike laughed. “So you would have never known that you’re legally married if it wasn’t for that?”

“Yeah, very funny,” Leah commented dryly. “I don’t want to be divorced twice.”

“And who says you need to be?”

“Jim and I can’t stay married. And if _you_ say we can’t get out with some sort of annulment…”

“What if I told you Keylar also doesn’t have divorce?”

Leah’s mouth fell open and she needed a moment to regain her composure. “Now you’re messing with me.”

He chuckled. “Okay, yes, I am. But think about it. You and Jim are great together.”

She gave him a staggered look. “Are you really suggesting…?” She shook her head. “Chris… _Admiral_ , you can’t be serious… And what about our next mission? Jim was very clear that Starfleet wants to send an unmarried captain and his crew.”

Pike sighed. “I see. So that’s what makes you so upset about this whole thing? Because he wants out of this marriage for the mission?”

Leah rolled her eyes again. “Partially. But we both think that this marriage can’t be. And you should have seen him how he reacted when we found out. He isn’t capable of being a husband. And I was a wife once. Don’t want that again. I’m through with marriage.”

“You’re still thinking in human terms. Marriage, sex, living together. It’s not everywhere like this. Not even on Earth.”

“So I’m for tradition”, she said defiantly. “But I still don’t want to be married.”

“But, untraditionally, you and Jim are for years a couple. And a very successful I might add.”

She gave him a glare. “I’m cutting the connection if you keep talking like that.”

But Pike just laughed. “Suit yourself, Leah. But I still think you should give it a thought.”

The doctor was at a loss for words now. Well, no, a few things were in her mind – but nothing she could say to a superior officer without landing in the brig.

He gave her an amused look. “I say this as a friend now: I know the two of you have more feelings for each other than you both are ready to admit. The heart is sometimes slow to learn.” He avoided using the word ‘love’. He hoped the message would be clear enough anyway. “See you soon, Mrs. Kirk.”

The admiral winked and cut the connection before she had the chance to reply.

Leah murmured some curses. She felt caught and helpless.

But she wouldn’t change her mind. That marriage needed to end.

Leah took the PADD that way laying for days now on the desk. The divorce papers. She stared it in her hands. Every time she was into her office, she had picked up the PADD at least twice.

Jim didn’t know that, of course.

After this morning and accidentally waking up in his arms… and the conversation with Pike… Yeah, it went too far now. Messing with Jim was now messing with herself. She had to stop.

Leah sighed and looked at his signature. Only hers was missing. And then sending the form to Earth.

So, she finally did it. She signed.

“Computer, locate Captain Kirk.”

“Unable to comply. There is no crewmember with this name on board the Enterprise.”

Leah blinked and couldn’t conceal a slight grin. Scotty had really outdone himself.

She sighed again. It was funny and weird at the same time thinking about the name “James McCoy”. The same applied to the “Leah Kirk”.

“Computer, locate Captain McCoy”, she finally said.

“Captain McCoy is on the bridge.”

With the PADD resting against her hip she left her office, heading for the captain’s quarters. She let herself in and placed the PADD in his bed. Then she left again.

Now, it was up to him.


	7. The papers

Returning to his quarters Jim feared and hoped at the same time that Leah would be waiting for him.

But the room was empty.

However, he saw something laying on his bed and walked into the bedroom area.

It was a PADD.

He picked it up and activated it. His heart skipped a few beats seeing the signed divorce papers.

But not in a good way.

It hit him with the force of the whole first fleet: He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to send that form anymore.

Jim closed his eyes for a moment, held his breath and let it out again. “Shit…”

He just stood there. He didn’t know how long exactly.

His mind was a mess. His thoughts raced and crashed. Why had she finally given in? Did she really want to dissolve the marriage? And if not – why signing the papers?

“Shit…” he repeated and headed out to find her.

 

***

 

The sound of the door chime made Leah almost jump. She’d expected it and yet she startled.

“Come in”, she said quietly. But it was still loud enough.

The door slid open and Jim stepped inside.

Leah saw him holding the PADD. “I thought that was pretty self-explanatory.”

“You’re kidding, right? It’s anything but that…” He made a few more steps into the room, but kept a little distance to her, unsure what to do. “Why now, Bones? I don’t understand.”

“Because that’s what I should have done all along. I was so stupid. This game I played was stupid. I wanted to let you sweat a little, but I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry, Jim.” She wrapped her arms around herself. “Just send it and let’s be over with it.”

He gave her small smile. “What if I don’t want to?”

She snorted. “The mission starts the day after tomorrow. Barely enough time to make you single again. Divorced, but single. Starfleet will be thrilled. Their price stallion will be ready for the next race”, she said bitterly.

Jim shook his head, giving her another warm smile. “I don’t care.”

“You did until now.”

“That’s right. Until now. But not anymore.” Slowly he closed the distance to her. “I don’t want to lose you, Bones.”

“Jim, I’m still here. It’s not like I’m leaving the ship. We just go from accidentally married to divorced and simple friends again. Everything will be like before.”

“No, it won’t.” He locked his eyes with hers.

Leah wanted to say something, but the deep cerulean blue of his eyes made that impossible. “Jim…” she just whispered, but it came out soft. Not sharp and warningly as she’d intended it to be.

Without breaking eye contact he put the PADD on the table next to them and made the last step towards her. He gently trailed over her cheek with one hand, finally cupping her face. “I’m the stupid one”, he whispered and their lips were now only inches apart. “I eventually realized you wanted to get back on me with your behavior in the past days. But it blew up right in both our faces, didn’t it? Don’t know if that makes us losers or rather winners.”

His hand slid to her neck and she reacted unwillingly with a little soft moan.

Leah had a hard time reminding herself to breathe. She couldn’t believe she was reacting like that to Jim Kirk. The Casanova. Her friend. The man that had never had a stable romantic relationship. Maybe no relationship at all. But all warming thoughts were kind of out the next airlock now. Pikes words about concepts of marriage and feelings between her and Jim echoed in her mind. Leah was afraid, but now, she wanted nothing more than to kiss him and give this whole thing a try. And that scared her somehow.

Jim’s free arm slid around her waist and she felt a flutter in her stomach.

“You better mean it, Jim… Don’t kiss me unless you mean it”, she breathed warningly.

He smiled against her lips. “I won’t.”

He pulled Leah closer and their lips me in a sweet kiss that ended way too fast. A little gasp escaped her and she leant in for a second kiss. Her hands had somehow ended up on his chest and travelled now to his neck, drawing him into a third kiss.

“What about the mission?” she finally asked breathlessly, while he was holding her tight.

“If the brass wants to play it safe, they’ll have to send a ship with an unmarried captain. Otherwise I’ll introduce the royal family to my wife.”

Leah felt a flutter again. Wife. Married to James T. Kirk. “Are we really going to do this?”

“A friendship like ours is not a bad basis for a marriage. And considering that I’m in love with you, the odds are pretty good that we’ll manage.”

Her eyes went wide and her lips parted in shock. The good kind of shock. But also the kind that took a few moments to fully grasp the words.

“I love you”, Jim repeated and gave her a few moments to let it sink in.

Finally a little smile began lighting up her face.

“So, Leah Helena McCoy, do you want to stay married with me?”

She chuckled, suddenly feeling like a big weight was lifted from her shoulders. “Yes… Dammit, Jim, this is crazy. You’re completely out of your corn-fed mind. But – yes.”

A grin spread over his lips and he sealed the backwards-proposal with a kiss.

Then he let go of her reluctantly, picked up the PADD and hit the delete button. The usual question appeared on the screen with the choice yes and no. “Sure?”

Leah smiled, feeling her heart beating loud and fast. “Sure.”

He pressed yes and the divorce papers were gone. Then he threw the PADD aside and his hands were around her a moment later. “Hello, Mrs. Kirk.”

Leah snorted and rolled her eyes. “We gotta talk about that name thing. What the computer and your quarter’s nameplate say is quite nice.”

“I don’t think so.” He grinned and leant in for another kiss.

“ _Jim_.” She stepped back and put a finger on his lips.

But he just looked her deeply in the eyes and trailed his hands from her waist to the small of her back. “I know you like it, _Mrs. Kirk_. You just like teasing me. The past days are proof.”

She wanted to protest, but her words were muffled by a passionate kiss.

“No fair”, she whispered between that one and the next, feeling his fingers fiddling with the zipper of her blue uniform dress. She gasped, when he slid it open and his fingers under the fabric.

“Do you know what you did to me with that tank top? And that black lace underwear?” he whispered in a low voice.

“Why do you think I put in on?” In retrospect she realized now her subconsciousness was a traitor. Her intended payback had been a little more like… well, foreplay…

Jim laughed. “Minx.” His hands wandered further under on her skin. “You need to wear the lace again. It drove me crazy seeing you in it and doing nothing about it... By the way, how could you know I wouldn’t try something?”

“A calculated risk and trust in our friendship as well as your confusion about the situation.” Leah pulled a step back and smirked at him. “And you’re in luck.” She slid off her uniform dress in one smooth motion so it pooled at her feet and revealed the black lace underwear.

Jim inhaled sharply, watching how her breasts rose and fell with every breath beneath the half transparent fabric. “I thought you were done with teasing me”, he finally got out, still admiring her body.

With another smirk she slipped her fingers under the hem of his uniform shirt and pulled it over his head, taking in the sight of his bare torso.

He gasped when her hands touched his skin. “But I like this kind of  hands on teasing. Shit, can you even imagine how much torture last night next to you was?”

She smiled and her eyes were full of pure love. “I know. I didn’t admit it to myself, but I tortured myself too. I wanted to get back at you, but got lost in the game. I’m tried to ignore it, but I’m in love with you. I guess that’s why I was that furious about this whole thing.”

Jim pulled her close and into another kiss. He grabbed her ass and lifted her.

Leah gasped in surprised and automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Jim carried her to bed, kissing her again. He lowered his wife – yeah, _wife_ – slowly onto the mattress and  got rid of his shoes and pants as fast as he could. In his underwear that wasn’t regulation – just like hers – he finally hovered over her, meeting her lips once more.

“We’re idiots”, he whispered. “Why didn’t we do this sooner?”

“We haven’t done anything yet”, Leah replied with a wink, letting her hands wander over his back.

“The kissing and the sights are pretty good. “He smirked and let another quick kiss follow. “And this morning was more than nice. I like having you in my bed and sleeping next to you.”

“We’re in _my_ bed now”, she reminded him.

“So we’ll stay here tonight and pack your stuff tomorrow.”

Leah let out a short laugh and somehow managed to let herself only be half distracted by his exploring hands. “Isn’t that a little presumptuous?”

Jim gave her a devouring look and slipped his fingers under her bra, making her gasp. Slowly his hand wandered between her back and the mattress, snapping the clasp of the bra open. The little piece of fabric was gone a moment later and Jim lips were on her skin.

“No”, he whispered between kisses. “Married people live together. And my quarters are bigger… _And_ you seemed to feel quite comfortable in my bed… and in my shower… and in my shirt…”

She writhed under him and moaned in pleasure when his lips were around her right nipple.

Shortly what Chris Pike had said about concepts of marriage flashed in her mind and she was tempted to tell Jim a couple didn’t have to live together. But that wasn’t something to discuss now. And, more importantly, she liked his quarters. So, yeah, moving in with her husband it was.

Leah clutched the sheets when Jim’s kisses trailed further south. He slid her panties off parted her legs. His hands and lips worked towards their goal and she thought she was going crazy, for Jim took his time.

“ _Jim_ …” she gasped.

“Hm?” he chuckled.

“Don’t make me beg…” she moaned, blushing, because she’d never thought to say that to him. Or to actually beg for him.

He got rid of his underwear and she felt his harness against her core. But he just covered her body with his and continued kissing her belly, breasts and neck.

“Dammit, Jim…”

He chuckled again, nibbling at her neck. “Payback…” he whispered in her ear. “You played with me for days. So I’ll take my time now. Wouldn’t want to rush anything now that we both came to our senses.”

She whimpered and gasped and moaned and hummed at his touches.

Just when she was at her breaking point and was about to flip him over, his head was between her legs again and his mouth started working on her first orgasm.

 

***

 

It was a déjà-vu of some sorts. Leah woke like she had the day before in the captain’s quarters: Jim was spooned against her back. But this time they were both naked and his hand rested on her belly at the swell of her breasts.

She sighed contentedly and remembered the night that made her body ache and sore now in a good way. She’d lost count after her third orgasm.

It occurred to her that this night was kind of her belated wedding night. She smiled.

A glance at the chronometer told Leah they had two hours until alpha shift started. She wondered about being awake that early and far before the alarm. But the reason was quite prominent against her ass – Jim’s morning wood.

Leah couldn’t decide between rolling her eyes, because it was so typical Kirk to have such a libido, or getting aroused again.

Oh, scratch that. Both applied.

She carefully shifted and gently pushed him on his back.

Jim stirred a little, but didn’t wake up. Yet.

Leah threw the blanket aside and moved between his legs. Now _she_ wanted to do some exploring of her own. _Lips on_ exploring.

Jim woke with a loud moan when Leah wrapped her lips around his cock. He saw her moving along his length and gasped. “Holy shit… Bones… That’s a hell of a way to wake up.”

She chuckled and the vibrations made him throw his head back into the pillow with another moan. She drew a lot of interesting noises from him and finally noticed he was close. She was tempted having him come in her mouth, but…

Leah let his cock go for a moment, straddled him and sank down on him with a shaky moan.

“Hell, yes…” he gasped and his hand flew to her waist.

Leah bent down her head for a moment. “Next time I won’t stop”, she whispered into his ear and made him shudder in delight.

Jim smirked and moved one hand to her neck, drawing her into a kiss. “Morning…”

“Mornin’…” Leah replied with a smile and started moving. She was surprised about herself. Not even twenty-four hours ago she’s been adamant only being friends with Jim and wanting out of this marriage – now she felt like she couldn’t keep her hands off him. She had the feeling he was in a similar situation. Yeah, some idiots they were…

“Have I told you that I love you today?” Jim whispered, thrusting up into her.

“Once or twice after midnight…” Leah replied, having a hard time thinking straight. “I love you, too”, she gasped.

“Mrs. Kirk…” He grinned.

“ _Jim_ …” she tried to say warningly, but another thrust from him made her moan.

He suddenly flipped her over and set a faster pace. “Bones…” he whispered against her neck. “Take my name…”

She gasped and held him as close as she could. “Why don’t you take mine? … Captain _McCoy_ …”

His hands wandered along her body. “Doctor _Kirk_ …”

Leah tried to concentrate, but it became almost impossible. She felt an orgasms building up.

“ _Leah_ …” he whispered with a gasp. “Take my name…”

Her breath hitched and she came with his name on her lips.

Jim followed her only a moment later and they panted breathlessly. He was still on and in her, trying to not have his full weight on her.

Leah sighed happily, running her hands over his back. “How about Kirk-McCoy?”

Jim shifted on his back, sliding out of her and pulling her in his arms. “Leah Kirk-McCoy”, he whispered, testing how it sounded.

She propped herself up a little and locked their gazes. “James Kirk-McCoy.”

He suddenly grinned. “Okay. But _you_ are telling Scotty he’s going to have to make a new nameplate.”

Leah groaned. Scotty. Right. Well, she would never hear the end of it from the chief engineer anyway. So she could as well be the one telling him about their decision. “Fine…”


	8. The big news

Leah banned Jim from the shower, because she knew she would never make it to her shift, if he would have been in there with her.

He pouted a little, but she promised him a surprise for the evening.

The doctor was in Medbay on time and made sure she found a regen before anyone saw her, for her neck – and other body parts – were covered in hickeys. She got quickly rid of them and made a mental not to take a regen with her to her… their newly joined quarters.

The night and the morning had left her also a little sore since she hadn’t had sex in years. She took a hypo, but was already looking forward to the evening.

Suddenly Christine Chapel came to her and gave her a confused look. “You look different, Doctor McCoy.”

“Good morning to you too, Christine”, Leah tried to deflect.

The nurse watched her intensely. “Did you solve that problem with the marriage? You look better. Relaxed.” She startled. “Oh, no. You signed the papers.” She made a little sound of regret.

Leah chuckled. “Actually, I did.”

Christine nodded slowly. “That’s a real pity. I thought you didn’t want to be divorced twice.”

“Right.”

“And now you are. I’m so sorry…”

“Wrong.”

The nurse blinked. “What?”

“I’m not divorced.”

Christine tried to say something, but was even more confused. “How can you not be divorced when you signed the papers?” She touched her temples. “I think I’m getting a headache.”

Leah hesitated for a moment. Well, she had to tell Christine anyway sooner or later. And the crew too. “Signing isn’t sending. You also can delete signed papers.”

She practically saw how the penny dropped and Christine’s face lit up in realization.

“Oh my God…” Christine whispered in awe. “You’re married. You _stay_ married.”

Leah nodded with a smile.

Christine barely managed to suppress a happy squeal. She pulled the doctor in an embrace. “Oh my God!” she repeated. “That’s so great. I’m happy for you two. Congratulations!”

Leah laughed and felt a wave of relief. It was good telling someone. And she was glad Christine was happy and didn’t gloat about having known about her feelings.

“Is it yet official?”

“More or less. The past days ended in a little showdown last night in my quarters. Jim asked me about the signed papers I had left him. And, well…” She gestured. “You know…”

Christine smirked knowingly. “The newly-weds usually take a little time off.” She winked and noticed a faint mark a Leah’s neck – a not fully healed hickey. “Must have been quite the wedding night.”

Leah rolled her eyes. “I’m not discussing my sex life with you.”

Christine grinned triumphantly. “Thanks, that’s all I wanted to know. There _is_ a sex life. And I bet it’s smoking hot.”

The doctor rolled her eyes again, turned on her heels and headed for the exit. “I’m in engineering. I have to talk to Scotty about the captain’s quarters.”

“Take your time. And go have and _lunch_ with your husband!” Christine called with a emphasis that left no room for speculation what she meant.

 

***

 

Montgomery Scott was fiddling with the warp coil controls when Leah entered Main Engineering.

Keenser who was standing next to Scotty poked him and pointed towards the guest.

“Hello, lassie.” Scotty smiled. “To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?”

“Promise me to no say ‘I told you so’.”

Scotty tilted his head. “Why would I…” he trailed off, suddenly understanding what she meant. His face lit up. “No divorce?”

“No divorce”, Leah confirmed and found herself suddenly in the arms of one overjoyed chief engineer.

After a few moments Leah freed herself from his embrace. “I’m here about that name plate for the captain’s quarters.”

“Oh right, we need to add your name. Consider it done.” Scotty grinned happily.

“Uhm, yeah, and you need to change his name.”

“What? No McCoy? Oh, lassie, are you that old fashioned? Are you taking his name now?” He grinned again. “The changes work perfectly in the computer.”

Leah chuckled. “Yeah, I noticed.” She gently placed a hand at his upper arm. “We’re both taking each other’s name. We’ll both be Kirk-McCoy.”

“That’s a little long to say every time”, he half said contentedly and complaining.

“Which is why I’m still Doctor McCoy and Jim is still Captain Kirk.”

That was more to Scotty’s liking. “Alright. I’ll make the new name plate and take care of the changes in your files.”

Leah nodded. “Thanks.” She turned to leave, but looked back to him. “Oh, uhm, hold off on the files for an hour or two. First I need to tell Pike. Don’t wanna give him a heart attack, seeing another change.”

“He saw it?” Scotty asked carefully.

“And knows who did it.” Leah laughed. “But don’t worry. He might even send you a bottle of something nice Scottish.”

The engineer grinned again.

 

***

 

Leah’s next stop was the bridge. But not because of Christine’s suggestion. The doctor actually hadn’t been there in days, because of avoiding Jim at day.

Now she could go there again.

She even needed to. She didn’t want to tell the crew one by one or let the grapevine do its work. She wanted to inform everyone at once about the marriage and get over with it. And for lunchtime she also had an idea. A g-rated one.

Ensign Pavel Chekov smiled relived when Leah entered the bridge and walked by him.

“Velcome back, doktor”, he said.

The bridge crew’s eyes followed her. Some of them held their breaths, wondering if there would be a scene like a few days before and what might bring the doctor back to the command center of the Enterprise.

Leah returned Chekov’s smile and her gaze locked with Jim’s.

He got up from the command chair and a moment later their lips met in a brief kiss.

Surprised gasps followed from different directions.

“You’re back on the bridge, Bones”, Jim commented with a grin. “I missed you here.”

“I missed the bridge, too.”

“Only the bridge?”

“Haven’t been here in days, but I saw you this morning”, she teased him and sat down in the chair, crossing one leg over the other.

Excited whispers sounded.

Jim let out a short laugh, liking to see her in his chair.

“Are you alright, Doctor McCoy?” Spock asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Why yes, Spock.”

“You are sitting in the captain’s chair”, Spock remarked.

She tilted her head. “And you want to know why.”

“I do, yes, Doctor.”

The captain laughed again and stepped next to Leah. “I think I know the reason.”

“Do you, Darlin’?” she challenged him.

Jim gave her a suggestive smirk, then slowly looked to Uhura. “Open a shipwide video channel.”

Uhura touched a few buttons and the bridge – Leah and Jim to be more exact – appeared on every screen on the Enterprise.

“Attention, crew of the Enterprise”, Jim began, still standing next to the chair and exchanging a glance with Leah. “I think some of you heard about what happened a few days back on the bridge. We had a little bureaucratic accident a few weeks ago, but – “

Leah crossed her arms and looked to him. “Really, that what you’re going with?” she interrupted him.

He grinned. “… _but_ everything is sorted out now.”

Leah rolled her eyes. “How romantic”, she remarked dryly, but couldn’t fight a happy smile. She looked forward again. “Bottom line: Jim Kirk is off the market now. We’re married and it’ll stay that way. Just wanted to tell you all. And now we’re off ring shopping on DS2. Bridge out.” She got up with the last words and grabbed Jim’s hand, dragging him to the exit.

Positively shocked glances of the bridge crew followed them.

“Congratulations!” Uhura called.

Jim laughed at Leah’s short announcement and made her stop, pulling her into his arms and kissing her properly.

Applause and cheers sounded, making Leah blush a little.

“Ring shopping, hm?” Jim grinned, having his arms still around her. “I like that. Showing everyone that you are taken.”

“And _you_.” Leah wanted to finally pull him with her, but suddenly remembered something. “Uhura!”

The lieutenant looked to her. “Yes?”

“Send a message to Pike for me. Write to him: Lesson learned.”

Uhura gave her a confused look.

Leah smiled, thinking of the admiral’s words _The heart is sometimes slow to learn_. “He’ll understand.”

Maybe it was a little mean to send such a short message to tell something that important, she thought. But, well, Scotty’s changes in the personnel files would tell everything else needed. And they could send a nice picture with the rings later. She also expected Pike would call them soon.

“Spock, you’ve got the conn”, the captain said and the couple finally left the bridge, heading to the airlock that connected the Enterprise to DS2. “Do I want to know what that was about?”

Leah chuckled. “It’s about my heart.”

Realization slowly sunk into Jim’s eyes. “And mine, too, hm?” He slid an arm around her waist while walking.

“Yeah… I guess so.”


	9. Another surprise

The dreaded mission began with a big surprise. Jim didn’t even get the chance, telling the king about being married. Two hours before the arrival a message told the Enterprise that they needed to postpone the talks for a few days, because two of the princesses were getting married. A delegation was invited and Jim introduced Leah for the first time on a mission as his wife. Ironically at a wedding.

Two months later, the second mission to Keylar Seven went by smooth. Well, more or less. The Prime minister and his wife were thrilled to see the happy couple. Leah wore the presents von Elea Scero at a reception – dress, necklace and shoes. Elea Scero enthused about her in the dress and Jim in the grey dress uniform.

The First Lady made them drink from one of the famous cups again that started this thing in the first place. Jim was okay with that. Leah was appalled of the drinks they got. But Lady Scero made it clear that it was a tradition for married couples. So, not wanting to cause a diplomatic incident, Leah and Jim smiled and drank.

The doctor was glad when the mission was over and everything became a new normal on the Enterprise again.

Well, a normality with the captain and the CMO married to each other.

About seven weeks after Keylar Seven Leah knew something was off. She blamed feeling a little dizzy or nauseous on the big changes in her life, stress at work and Jim being sometimes very trying. Even though she loved him.

One morning she decided to run a few tests on herself. She ran some bloodwork and looked at the results.

“Son of a bitch!”

Christine Chapel startled when she heard Leah Kirk-McCoy cursing so loud the entire Medbay and half the deck could hear her. She quickly walked to her.

“Doctor, is everything okay?”

“Depends on the definition”, Leah snapped, staring at the readouts on a screen.

The nurse stepped closer and took a look. “Is that…?”

“Yeah…”

“So, you’re…”

“Yeah…” Leah exhaled sharply.

“But how…?”

“I have no idea…”

Christine giggled.

Leah rolled her eyes. “Not _that_ how…”

She thought back, but… her mind was sort of blank. It was only able to circle around the numbers on the screen. Elevated HCG levels.

“The How-the-hell-can-I-be-pregnant-when-I’m-on-birth-control?” She sat on a biobed and activated a scan in order to find out how far along she was.

Christine smiled. She couldn’t conceal how happy she was. And she didn’t want to. “Is it that bad?”

An ultrasound picture appeared on the screen along with some information about the fetus.

“I… I’m confused. And it’s too early… and we’re on a starship… And I have no idea how…” Leah’s rambling suddenly trailed off. “Son of a bitch!”

The nurse was surprised. “What?”

“Elea Scero!”

“What about her?”

Leah just pointed at the numbers about the size of the fetus and the estimated date of conception.

Christine frowned. “Wasn’t that around that reception on Keylar Seven?”

“It was.” Leah’s eyes showed anger now. “She gave us something to drink out of that fucking wedding cup. She said it was tradition for married couples.”

“You think it was something that knocked out your birth control?”

“What else could it be? I take the shot regularly. And I made even more sure of that since… you know…”

Christine just grinned.

Leah shook her head. “I don’t believe this. I didn’t want to have sex down there at first… but Jim…”

The nurse giggled. “You just can’t say no to him. But wouldn’t have change anything, would it? When the contraception’s off – it’s off.”

Leah rolled her eyes again and walked out.

“Where are you going?” Christine asked. But she already knew the answer.

Five minutes later Leah Kirk-McCoy entered the bridge. Yelling. “Dammit, Jim! It’s unbelievable what you did to me this time!”

He blinked and had an instant feeling of déjà-vu. It was like about five months back when Leah had found out about the accidental marriage. He kept sitting in the chair, shifting a little uncomfortable. “Do what?”

“Keylar Seven again! I don’t believe this. Why does that fucking cup keep haunting us?!”

Now Jim slowly got up, but gave her a confused look. “Bones, Honey, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Poor Chekov looked like he wanted to hide somewhere and other crewmembers also feared that this would turn into a serious marital dispute.

“That goddamn Elea Scero made us drink that weird stuff out of that fucking cup and you couldn’t keep your hands off me once again and you know how I react to that and you knocked me up! This is unbelievable! I hate you! I –“

Jim realized immediately what she was saying and had the distance to her closed within a moment. He cut her off with a kiss, sliding one arm around her waist and the other and in her neck.

Chekov gasped and almost forgot to breathe. “Ze doktor iz having a baby…”

A female ensign squealed and excited whispers started. Everyone looked at the kissing couple. Uhura’s eye went wide, remembering something. She typed a quick message.

“That’s one hell of a way telling me I’m going to be a Dad”, Jim teased Leah with the happiest of smiles. He kept her in his arms and let a second short kiss follow.

Leah felt like tearing up and blinked fast to keep the tears back. “You’re happy?”

“Of course I am.” He moved a hand over her belly. “I love you.”

“But that sneaky woman…” She trailed off, for his smile took her breath away. She couldn’t be upset anymore seeing how happy he was.

Leah exhaled heavily and relaxed a little in his arms. “It’s too early… this wasn’t planned… they tricked us… tradition for married couples my ass… Shit, a baby on a starship… I don’t know if I can do this…”

Jim cupped her face with one hand. “Me too. I’m scared as hell and over the moon at the same time.”

“We never talked about children…” Leah took a deep breath. “Damn, we’re in the middle of a one year mission. This is… we can’t…” She decided to spell it out, so she could starting believe it. “We’re having a baby.”

Jim grinned. “Best early Christmas present ever.”

“Speaking of presents…” Uhura suddenly said.

Jim and Leah turned to her. They suddenly realized they were still on the bridge and everyone was watching them.

“I am _so_ sorry. Lady Scero said it was for later. I didn’t realize…” The lieutenant made a helpless gesture.

“What are you talking about, Uhura?” Leah asked.

“Elea Scero left a package – a present – with me. I was to give it to you about six months after our visit.”

“A present”, Leah echoed. Her eyes darkened and her mood suddenly dropped again.

“It will be here any moment. I sent Yeoman Rand to pick it up from storage.”

Leah huffed. “If that’s what I think it is, we never set foot on Keylar Seven again.”

Jim chuckled.

“I’m serious. That woman can’t just go around and getting some people married or pregnant, because of some fucking cup and a drink that messes with birth control.”

The door opened and Yeoman Rand entered with a big box in her hands.

Jim gestured her to put it down in the command chair.

Leah took another deep breath and opened the lid. Then she rolled her eyes. “As I said – no more visits on Keylar Seven.” She crossed her arms.

Jim looked inside the box and reached inside. The first thing he pulled out was some kind of a baby’s rattle. Then some tiny baby clothes followed.

He put the stuff back in and gave Leah a smile.

The doctor was still looking skeptical at the box.

Jim pulled her in his arms again. “But you have to admit – she knows how to make presents. The dress for you was gorgeous and these things are cute.”

“Pray that there are no maternity clothes inside. I’ll flip if there are.” She groaned. “Oh God, I’ll be getting huge.” She glared at him. “ _You_ did this to me!”

“You’ll look gorgeous. And you’ll be a wonderful mother.”

They ignored the delighted sighs of some female crewmembers.

Leah was about to bitch some more, but her anger suddenly vanished. It sunk in: She was pregnant and Jim was happy about it. She finally started getting happy too. Okay, she was a little afraid, but they were in this together.

A slight smile lit up her face and she pulled him into a kiss.

Of course, the bigger her belly got over the following months, the more she complained and cursed about swollen feet and other things. Pregnant sex on the other hand was great.

When Leah went into labor she yelled at Jim that he was never allowed to touch her again.

But as soon as Jamie Eleonora Kirk-McCoy was born and in Leah’s arms, the anger was forgotten. She only felt the love for her daughter and Jim. All the doubts and fears were gone.

Two days later seeing Jim cradling the baby into sleep she even caught herself thinking that she might do this pregnancy thing again.

She smiled at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done :) Thank you all for reading and the Kudos and comments!


End file.
